


[podfic] The First Annual All-Atlantis Paper Airplane Championship

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Feelings Realization, Flirting, M/M, Podfic, Slow Build, Teambuilding, originally posted in 2010, paper airplanes, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: John clicked on the newest email in his inbox."The first Annual Atlantis Fun Day." It read. "Including Gate Team tug of war, music from Doctor Z and the ZPMs, an Athosian cook-out, dancing 'til late, and the All-Atlantis Paper Airplane. Championship. Sign-ups (one military and one civilian in each airplane-making team) to Sergeant Campbell by the end of the week."
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	[podfic] The First Annual All-Atlantis Paper Airplane Championship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The First Annual All-Atlantis Paper Airplane Championship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/52161) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Teambuilding, paper airplanes, Flirting, Feelings Realization, Slow Build, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Wild At Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv3PJ1YSHFs), as performed by Gloriana

 **Length:** 01:23:45

 **Download Link:** You can download this podfic as a [**zipped folder of mp3s right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20First%20Annual%20All-Atlantis%20Paper%20Airplane%20Championship.zip) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can download this podfic as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SGA\)%20_The%20First%20Annual%20All-Atlantis%20Paper%20Airplane%20Championship_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).

OR you can stream each individual chapter of the podfic by clicking the links below:

[Part One (00:58:40)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20First%20Annual%20All-Atlantis%20Paper%20Airplane%20Championship/\(SGA\)%20_The%20First%20Annual%20All-Atlantis%20Paper%20Airplane%20Championship_.mp3)

[Part Two (00:25:04)](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20First%20Annual%20All-Atlantis%20Paper%20Airplane%20Championship/\(SGA\)%20_The%20First%20Annual%20All-Atlantis%20Paper%20Airplane%20Championship_%20part%202.mp3)


End file.
